You Belong With Me
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Part of my Bad Boy Baby Daddy 'verse. How Niff got together before Kurt and Blaine came to Dalton and the story of their first baby Blair WARINING contains MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**So I just couldn't help it. I had to bring my Bad Boy Baby Daddy 'verse out of retirement to tell this one finally tale. This is Niff before and during stories. Tell me what you think. ~Blackbird**

You Belong With Me

Chapter 1

"What do you do when your in love with your best friend? It's not like you can tell him. He's straight. Sure he excepted you being gay, but that doesn't mean he'll suddenly be gay.", Nick thought. He looked longingly at his bestfriend Jeff Sterling. Nick and Jeff had been best friends since they were thirteen. Jeff stood up to some guys who were picking on Nick, because he came out as gay at school. Freshman year they had transferred to Dalton Academy together. Nick wasn't quite sure when he had started liking Jeff as more than a friend. But how could he not? Jeff was sweet, and kind, funny, and undeniably sexy. Nick felt his heart flutter as Jeff laughed at something Samantha said. And there was the root of Nick's problem...Samantha. Jeff's girlfriend. Nick honestly wished he could hate her. It would make his life so much easier, but Samantha was really sweet and nice, and, in all honesty, perfect for Jeff. Nick watched as Jeff gave Sam a quick peck on the lips before wakling back to him.

"So you ready to go to Algebra?", Jeff asked Nick, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Am I ever ready to go to Algebra?" he asked. They chuckled, and walked down the hall together.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Jeff and Nick passed notes in class, and hung out after class. Then it was time for Jeff to go. He had a date with Sam tonight. He looked at the clock on Nick's side table.

"Crap! I've gotta go get ready!" he said jumping off the bed. He missed the flash of pain in Nick's eyes. "Wish me luck, Nicky!" he said, smiling as he opened the door.

"Good luck, Jeffy!" Nick said, forcing as much sincerity into his voice as he could. Jeff was to oblivious to notice how upset Nick seemed. He smiled at his friend and closed the door. Nick sighed, and lay back on his bed. Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend?

At some point Nick fell asleep. He was awoken by a pounding on his door. He opened up the door to his dorm room, and was shocked to see Jeff. He was about to ask him what he was doing there, but he then noticed the look in his eyes. He opened the door wider to let Jeff in. They sat down on Nick's bed. Nick decided to start. "What happened, Jeffy?"

"Sam cheated on me." Jeff said his voice cracking. Nick felt his heart break. Why would she cheat on some one as beautiful, and wonderful as Jeff?

"Oh, Jeffy." he pulled Jeff into a hug.

"Do you know what she told me when I asked her why she did it?" Jeff said. Nick waited to hear the answer. "She said she just wanted to know what it felt like to date someone dumber than her." Jeff had started full out sobbing. Nick just held him, and rubbed his back. Jeff had never been the smartest. He had some troubles with school, and he didn't always follow common sense, but Nick wouldn't call him dumb. Everyone had their flaws. It was what made people human.

After a while Jeff pulled away from Nick.

"Thanks, Nicky." he said softly.

"Sure." Nick said smiling. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Jeff nodded. They gazed into each others eyes. Jeff felt himself start to lean forward. He jumped up.

"Night, Nicky!" he squeaked, running out the door. Nick stared at the door. What had just happened?

Meanwhile Jeff lay in bed, thinking.

"_What was I thinking?! I don't like Nick that I? I'm staright! Aren't I? I had a girlfriend! Who dumped you..."_ he groaned in frustration. He thought about Nick. How Nick was always there for him. Nick always knew exactly what he needed. How he and Nick both loved lots of the same things, including singing. How Nick made him join the Warblers. How gorgoues Nick had looked when Jeff told him he would join the Warblers... Wait what?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ever since his revalation a few days ago, Jeff had been avoiding Nick. He just couldn't be around the shorter boy without blushing. He wanted to tell Nicky how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. So he kept quiet, being friends from a far was better than losing him completely. Nick was very confused by Jeff's avoidance of him. It hurt, a lot. Had he done something wrong? Or worse, had Jeff found out about Nick's feelings? Nick decided to confront him. Nick made sure he was the first one out the door after Chemistry. If he hurried he could catch Jeff in the Library. Nick got their just in time, Jeff was packing up his bag as Nick jogged in.

"Jeff!" he whisper called, not wanting to upset Mrs. Markel, the librarian. Jeff looked up to see who called his name. When he saw Nick he glanced nervously around for something, anything to get him out of this. When he saw nothing he decided to resign himself to his fate and turned to Nick.

"Yes, Nick." he said.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Jeffy?", Nick asked the hurt in his voice evident.

"I...I haven't been avoiding you, Nicky." Jeff said trying to get out of it.

"Yes you have! Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Nick asked. Jeff felt his heart break as he looked at Nick's sad face. Should he tell him?

Jeff sighed. "It's not you Nicky. It's me. It's all my fault. I... I love you, Nicky. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I figures that out?"

Nick looked at him confused. "I love you too, Jeffy. Your my bestfriend. I don't get it."

Jeff sighed, tears starting to run down his cheeks. "I love you as more than a friend, Nicky." he whispered.

Nick stood their dumbfounded. Jeff loved! As more than a friend! Jeff's eyes filled with tears as he grabbed his bag, and ran away. Nick blinked realizing how Jeff had taken his silence. He bolted toward the door, ignoring, Mrs. Markel's call of "no running in doors." He ran into the hall.

"Jeff." he called running after the blonde. Jeff stopped and turned around, crying.

"What do you want, Nick?", He asked tiredly.

"I love you too." Nick said softly, looking Jeff right in the eyes.

"What?" Jeff asked, scared to believe what he'd just heard.

"I love you too." Nick repeated. Jeff searched Nick's eyes looking, and saw the honesty, the passion, the love swirling in the brown depths. He actually meant it. He loved Jeff. Jeff kissed Nick passionately, tongues dancing, as hands thread through hair, and wrapped around waists. All to soon the kiss was ended by someone clearing their thraot. They broke apart, and bothed blushed at seeing headmaster Welsh in front of them.

"As happy as I am that you two boys have finally gotten together. I think you both have classes to get to.", he said sternly, though the twinkle in his eyes was obvious. Nick and Jeff nodded. Jeff picked up his bag from where he had dropped it on the floor, and gave Nick on last kiss before, heading towards his next class. Nick stood there watching him barely believeing what had just happened.

"Come, Mr. Duval, back to the library.", headmaster Welsh said. Nick turned, and followed the headmaster back towards the library.

At lunchtime Nick decided to test whether this morning was a dream or not. He sat his lunch down, beside Jeff, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jeff blushed pink, and looked at Nick, "How was your morning, baby?" Nick looked at him shocked. It hadn't been a dream.

"It was good, sweetheart. I got an amazing kiss from my boyfriend this morning. It would've been even better if the headmaster hadn't interrupted." he winked at Jeff, who blushed.

"You two sicken me! When are just going to admit you like each other and get on with it?!" Wes asked.

Jeff smiled, "Wes, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Nick Duval." Wes gasped.

"Wonders never cease! It finally happened. Niff finally happened!" he stood up and did a little dance and sat back down. "It's about time!"

"I'm really happy for you guys." David said, before turning, and trying to calm Wes down. Nick and Jeff watched this whole thing with a confused, yet amused expression.

After class was over Nick and Jeff walked to Nick's dorm hand in hand. Things were quiet between them, which was different, but it wans't awkward. They were just enjoying each others company.

"So did you mean what you told Wes at lunch?" Nick asked, after they were sitting on his bed together.

"Am I your boyfriend?"

Jeff blushed. "Well I want you to be."he said. "Would you be?"

Nick smiled. "I would be honored." Jeff smiled, and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Nicky."

"Love you too, Jeffy." They fell asleep cuddling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff looked nervously at his shirt. He and Nick were going on their first date tonight. Nick had planned it, and wouldn't tell Jeff anything. He just said to look nice. Jeff was wearing a deep red button up shirt, and his favorite pair of black jeans. The ones that he knew Nick loved, of course. He was just finishing his hair when there was a knock on the door of his dorm. He opened it, and all concious thought left. Nick stood there in a nice blue button up, and black slacks. He had on a pair of nice dress shoes, and his hair was perfectly styled. But what really got Jeff was the boquet of roses in his hand.

"Nicky!" he said, speechless.

Nick smiled, "These are for you Jeffy." Jeff took the flowers blushing, profusely.

"You didn't have to Nicky." he said.

"I know, but I wanted to." Nick said, smiling lovingly at Jeff. Jeff blushed.

"I love you, Nicky." he said, quietly.

"I love you too." Nick said. He kissed Jeff sweetly, and they set off down the hall.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the fanciest restraunt in town. Jeff's jaw dropped.

"Nicky! We can't eat here!" he said.

Nick smiled at Jeff. "I talked to my dad, and he was so happy we finally got together that he said he'd treat us to dinner here."

Jeff's jaw dropped. Nick's dad was paying for them to eat here! They got out of the car, and walked towards the door.

"I can't believe this!" Jeff gushed. Nick smiled at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Calm down, baby, or they'll kick us out." Jeff stopped bouncing, but the sparkle never left his eyes.

The rest of the evening the boys spent just enjoying each other's company. They arrived back at Dalton just in time for lights out. They were met at the door by Headmaster Welsh.

"We were back before lights out, Headmaster." Nick said defensively, not wanting to get in trouble. The Headmaster laughed. "Don't worry Nicholas. You and Jeffery are completely fine. I just wanted to talk to you two. We have two new students coming. They are going to take the second bed in your room, since I get the feeling it isn't exactly being used by you two." he shot them a look, as both Nick and Jeff blushed. They are part of the Witness Protection Program. Around Dalton they are to be called Darren and Chris. Their real names are Kurt and Blaine."

"Why are they in Witness Protection?" Jeff asked.

"Well, Blaine is very special, like both of you are, and has the carrieer gene." the Headmaster said, "His however is currently active, unlike yours. Unless you boys have something to tell me?" Nick and Jeff blushed again, shaking their heads. The headmaster nodded. "Alright. They will be arriving on Monday. I expect you boys to show them around, and get to know them. They could use some friends." Nick and Jeff nodded.

"Good Night, boys." The headmaster said, walking away.

Jeff and Nick went up to their room.

"Do you think they'll be nice?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sure they'll be great, baby." Nick said, placing a sleepy kiss on Jeff's temple. Jeff cuddled into Nick, laying his head so he could hear the brunette's heartbeat just right. He sighed, contentedly.

"Love you Nicky." he said.

"Love you too Jeffy." Nicky said, and both boys drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday morning Nick and Jeff were excused from classes to welcome their new roomates. At about ten o' clock there was a knock on the door. Jeff got up, and opened it.

"Hi." said a boy with perfectly coiffed hair. "I'm looking for Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval. I'm Chris Colfer."

"Jeff Sterling." Jeff said shaking Kurt's hand. Nick came over to the door to greet their roomates. "And this is Nick Duval." Jeff said, wrapping his arm around Nick's shoulder.

"Well, like I said I'm Chris Colfer and this is my boyfriend Darren Criss." Kurt said gesturing next to him. The boy was short, and black hair that was so gelled it looked like he had glued there.

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said shaking hands with Blaine.

Jeff and Nick spent the rest of the day showing Kurt and Blaine around campus. They made sure to introduce them as Chris and Darren to others though. After supper they went back up to their room and watched The Sound of Music. It was one of Kurt and Jeff's favorites. After it was over all four boys were yawning, and ready to hit the hay.

"Shouldn't Nick be heading back to his own room?" asked Kurt. Jeff and Nick looked at Kurt strangely.

"This is Nick's room." Jeff said.

Blaine frowned, "Then where's our room?"

"This is your guy's room too." Nick said, "We share a bed. You guys share a bed."

"Won't that be awkard for you?" Blaine asked. Kurt face—palmed. He had figured out what was going on.

"Exuse him. He's a bit oblivious." he said. He tuned to Blaine. "Blaine, sweetie, Nick and Jeff are dating each other."

"Oh..." Blaine said, blushing. "Sorry about that."

Nick and Jeff laughed. "It's fine. Believe me Jeff's had some really blonde moments." Nick said.

"Hey!" Jeff said pouting. Nick smiled at him.

"You know I love you."

"Yeah." Jeff said rolling his eyes. They kissed sweetly.

"Awww..." Kurt cooed. "You two are adorable."

"Well, so are you two." Jeff said. Nick and Blaine rolled their eyes, as their boyfriends started arguing who was cuter.

"Come on, Jeffy. Let's go to bed." Nick said turning Jeff towards their bed, and pusing him onto it. Jeff fell into the bed, and immediately snuggled under the blankets. Nick chuckled, and hit the lights.

"Night guys." he said in Kurt and Blaine's direction.

"Night." they mumbled back.

Nick climbed into bed and let Jeff wrap his arms around him. He smiled into Jeff's chest.

"Night, Jeffy. Love you."

"Night Nicky. Love you too." Jeff said, and they drifted off into peaceful oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Chris! Chris!", Jeff called running after Kurt. Kurt turned towards him, as Jeff caught up to him.

"Yes, Jeff?", he asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my French project? I suck at French, and your almost as fluent as the teacher.", Jeff said slightly out of breath after chasing after Kurt.

"Sure, Jeff. How's tomorrow sound?", asked Kurt, smiling.

"Sounds great!", said Jeff smiling, "See you tomorrow, Kurt." He walked away. Hopefully he wouldn't fail French now.

Several months later...

Kurt was still helping Jeff with French, but Jeff, being Jeff, was to proud to admit he was getting help from Kurt, so he didn't tell Nick. Nick was starting to think that Jeff was cheating on him or going to leave him. So he decided to go talk to Kurt.

He knocked on Kurt's door. It only took a minute before the door opened to reveal Kurt.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked sounding surpprised.

"Can I talk to you?" Nick asked his voice sounding hollow.

"Sure." Kurt said, frowning. He let Nick in, and they sat on the bed next to each other. "What's wrong Nick?"

"Do you think Jeff's cheating on me? Or planning to leave me?" Nick croaked, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Kurt asked.

"Because he's so perfect!" Nick exclaimed, "And what if he goes back to being straight? I've heard about people doing that. They think their gay or bi or whatever, and then one day they just wake up and nope! Back to staright..."

"Nick!" Kurt interuppted his rambling. Nick looked at Kurt with scared eyes. "Talk to Jeff. One thing I've learned from experience, when you feel like this talk to the person. Don't keep it bottled up. It'll just hurt both of you."

"Okay." Nick said nodding. He got up, and headed toward the door. He turned back for a moment to Kurt. "Thanks, Kurt."

Jeff arrived back at Dalton around ten. He had gone with Blaine, and Trent to the mall to shop for baby stuff. Jeff absolutely adored babies. He wante to have babies someday. He and Nicky. He opened the dorm room door, and saw that Nick was sitting on his bed, waiting.

"Hi." Jeff said, cheerfully, not noticing Nick's sad expression.

"Can we talk Jeff?" Nick asked, sadly.

Jeff frowned noting his boyfriend's tone. He sat on the bed next to Nick.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"How long until your leaving?" Nick asked montonously.

"Why would I leave Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Why don't you just drop the act Jeff?"Nick said coldly. "I know your cheating on me. You've probably gone back to being straight. I hope you guys have a nice life, and I'm sure she's beautiful." Nick moved to leave, but Jeff held his hand, pulling him back onto the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Nick?" he asked, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Every night. How you slip off when you think I'm asleep going to see whoever.", Nick said bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not cheating on you." Jeff said quietly. Nick felt angry. How could Jeff lie to his face?

"Then tell me where you sneak off to every night then Jeff!" he yelled. "Huh? Where do you go? Or maybe it's a guy. Do you sneak off to Sebastian's room every night?"

"No!" Jeff yelled starting to get angry.

"Then where do you go Jeff?" Nick asked, "Cause you sure as hell aren't here with me!"

"Kurt's been turtoring me okay!" Jeff yelled, justas Nick was about to start going again. "Kurt's been tutoring me in French and English. Because I'm a fucking dyslexic retard who can't even read a valentine's day card!"

Nick stared at Jeff in shock. Jeff was dyslexic? Why hadn't he ever told Nick?

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Nick asked, hurt.

"Because I was to proud." Jeff said, looking at the floor, a tear starting to roll down his cheek. Nick wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were so scared that I'd leave you?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you'd think I was being a baby or something." Nick said shrugging. Jeff took Nick into his arms, pulling the smaller boy completely into his lap.

"Nicky, baby, everybody has insecuritys. We have to talk about it. Somehow I think we missed that, and just jumped to conclusions. You thought I was leaving you. And as far as I knew you were fine. So really, both of us are to blame I guess. You have to tell me when I'm doing something like that babe. I don't always realize. You know me."

"I know." Nick said, from where his face was buried in the crook of Jeff's neck. "I promise to tell you next time I feel like your ignoring me."

"Good." Jeff said, kissing Nick's cheek. "Now I want to snuggle with my boyfriend and go to sleep." Nick giggled at Jeff's antics, and snuggled into bed next to him.

"Good night, Nicky.", Jeff said.

"Good night, Jeffy." Nick said.

**So I just realized that all these chapters end with Nick and Jeff saying good night to each other, and that was totally unplanned 0_0... weird! Anyways hope you like the chapter. ~Blackbird**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a little filler chapter. Hope you like it. Read and Review ~Blackbird**

Chapter 6

"Ugh... stupid d's and b's! They look so alike!" Jeff yelled in frustration. Nick sat down the book he had been trying to read, and walked over to where Jeff was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. It had been two weeks since their argument and Nick was trying to help Jeff as much as he could. Nick had learned that Jeff was really insecure about being dyslexic. He now got why Jeff had always had trouble in school. Everyday Nick told Jeff how smart he was, because after years of hearing Jeff actually believed he was stupid.

"Jeff, baby" Nick said calmly. This was becoming a regular homework conversation. "You can do it. Let's try again. Why don't you read it out lous to me? That always helps."

Jeff sighed, and picked up his head. "Do I have too?" he whined.

"Yes." Nick said, "Or no cuddles."

"Fine!" Jeff sighed. Nick smiled. Jeff loved cuddles. Jeff started reading his history testbook out loud to Nick, who listened, and helped him when he got stuck in spots. After a minute Jeff stopped, and looked at Nick smiling. Nick looked at him, and saw he was looking at Nick.

"What?" he said.

"You'll be good with our kids." Jeff said. Nick's smiled, and kissed Jeff.

"Well, I hope our kids look just like their daddy."

"Well, I hope their just as smart as their papa." Jeff said, kissing Nick again.

"I don't know there daddy's pretty smart too." Nick said, smiling at his boyfriend. Jeff blushed. Nick could always get him to blush.

"It's getting late we should go to bed." Nick said.

They climbed into bed, and snuggled with each other.

"Good night Jeffy." Nick said.

"Good night, Nicky." Jeff said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Several months later...

Jeff and Nick were sitting in the common room waiting with Wes and David. They were discussing up coming songs that the Warblers could do, when Finn burst into the room.

"I need your guys help!" he said.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Nick asked.

"Kurt and Blaine went back to Ohio! Puck, Blaine's brother, said it was fine, but he's working for Blaine's mom, and they don't know that it's a trap!" Finn said, breathlessly.

"Okay, Finn. Say that one more time, and slower." Jeff said. Finn took a deep breath and slowly repeated what he said.

"We have to help them!", Jeff exclaimed.

"To the Warbler Mobile!" Wes exclaimed. They all ran out to the blue and red Dalton bus, with the canary painted on the side.

"Do we have to take this?" Finn whined.

"Yes." Wes, deadpanned. Finn sighed, and climbed in. Jeff and Nick sat in the back, with Finn in the middle, and Wes and David up front. Finn fell asleep with in the first five minutes of driving.

"Nicky." Jeff said quietly.

"Yes, baby?" Nick said.

"I'm scared." Jeff whispered.

Nick looked at his boyfriend. "Of what?"

"What if their hurt? Or the baby's hurt? I don't want anything bad to happen to anybody." Jeff said, his eyes wide with innocence and fear.

"Come here, baby." Nick said holding his arms open. Jeff cuddled in Nick's arms. "It'll be okay." he said running his fingers through Jeff's hair. A few minutes later Jeff was asleep. Nick sighed. He really did hope everything would be okay. Not only for Kurt and Blaine's sake, but for Jeff's as well.

When the Warblers arrived at the Hummel house, Kurt, Blaine, and Elizabeth were all there and reuntited. Currently Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were talking with Kurt and Blaine about what happened when they left. Well, Wes, David, and Nick were talking to them. Jeff was cooing over Elizabeth. Ever since he got the baby, Jeff couldn't put her down. He was enraptured with the tiny girl.

"I want one, Nicky." he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Nick smiled back at him. "Someday, Jeffy. Someday."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick and Jeff had both convinced their parents to let them live in Lima and go to school at McKinley for their senior year. Jeff and Nick had been together for a year and a half now.

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening." Jeff mumbled to himself, as he paced the bathroom, a pregnancy test in his hands. A knock came on the door.

"You okay in there, Jeffy?" Nick called, concerned.

"Yeah, Nicky. Just fine." Jeff said. He threw the pregnancy test away, and opened the door. He smiled at his boyfriend.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, just let me use the bathroom real quick." Nick said. He went in the bathroom, and closed the door. Jeff went and grabbed his shoes. When he got back he heard Nick throwing up on the other side. Jeff opened the door, and kneeled next to his, now sobbing, boyfriend.

"Oh, Nicky. Why didn't you tell me you felt sick?" Jeff cooed.

"I didn't want you to worry. Plus, I knew how much you wanted to go see Elizabeth today." Nick said.

"I would rather stay home than accidentally get her sick too." Jeff said. He helped Nick up, and they went back to their room. Since coming to Lima their parents had gotten them an apartment to stay in, as well as a car for each, and furniture. "Let's get you back in bed, and I will go make some soup." Jeff tucked Nick into bed, and was just about to leave when;

"Jeffy." Nick whined. Jeff turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Nicky?" he said.

"Can you start Alladian, and we can cuddle instead?" he asked, pulling out his puppy dog face. Jeff smiled, he would've said yes anyway since Nick was sick, but Nick's puppy dog face made him melt inside.

"Of course, Nicky." he said. He started Aladdin, and climbed in bed next to Nick. Aladdin had just been trapped in the Cave of Wonders, when Nick rolled over, and cuddled into Jeff.

"Good night, Jeffy." he mumbled.

"Good night Nicky." Jeff said, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's feverished forehead.

A bit later Nick was still sleeping, while Jeff could be found in the bathroom...revisiting his supper. He sighed as he glanced at the pregnancy test. He and Nicky needed to talk about it and soon.

**Sooooooo tell me what you think. Also who do you think is pregnant Nick or Jeff? Leave a comment and let me know what you think ~Blackbird**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jeff sighed. It had been two weeks since Nick got sick. Jeff still needed to tell Nick he was pregnant. He was scared of what Nick would say though. He decided, he needed to talk to Kurt and Blaine. They had gone through this before. He knocked on the door to the Hudmel house, Kurt opened the door.

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Can I talk to you and Blaine, please?" Jeff said quietly.

"Sure." Kurt said, motioning at Jeff to come in. Jeff walked in, and Kurt closed the door. "Blaine's upstairs. I'll run grab him." Kurt headed upstairs, and Jeff went and sat on the couch. Blaine and Kurt appeared a few seconds later.

"So Jeff what did you want to talk to us about?" Kurt asked.

"Where's Nick?" Blaine asked.

"That's...erm...I kind of what I have to talk to you about." Jeff said quietly.

"Did you two break-up?" Kurt asked sitting next to Jeff.

Jeff shook his head, looking at his hands in his lap. "He will when he finds out."

"Finds out what?" Blaine asked, taking the spot on Jeff's other side.

"I'm pregnant." Jeff said, crying, "And Nicky's gonna leave me! I just know it. He didn't want kids till later."

"Jeff, Nick is not going to leave you." Blaine said, confidentally.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jeff asked sniffling.

"Because he loves you." Blaine says, "Sure you guys didn't plan on kids now, but that's what the world had in store for you. It'll be okay you just have to tell him.

"You think?" Jeff asked, starting to perk up.

"I know." Blaine said, smiling at the blonde. Jeff hugged Blaine, then Kurt.

"Thanks you guys. I'm gonna tell Nicky.", Jeff said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jeff drove home, slowly. He was still a little nervous about telling Nick, but he was excited too. He hoped Nick would be happy. He rode the elevator up to there apartment. He unlocked the door, and was immediately be hugged to death by Nick.

"Nicky...can't breathe." Jeff said. Nick let him go blushing.

"Sorry! It's just you weren't here when I got home, and you didn't leave a note, and I was starting to freak out, because I had no idea where you were, and..."

"Nicky! Nicky! Breathe." Jeff said, chuckling at his boyfriend. Nick took a couple big breathes. "I'm sorry for not letting you know I was going to be gone."

"Where were you?" Nick asked, as they sat down on the couch.

"I was talking to Kurt and Blaine." Jeff said, starting to feel the nervousness, rising again.

"Why were you over there?" Nick asked.

Jeff took a big breath. "Nicky, I have something to tell you, and I don't know how your going to take it, but I hope you'll be as happy as I am."

"What's going on, Jeffy?" Nick asked.

"Nicky, we are going to be parents." Nick sat there in shcok, before a huge grin broke out on his face. "Your gonna have a baby!" he said. Jeff nodded, quietly. Nick laughed, and picked Jeff up, hugging him.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world." Nick said. "I love you so much Jeffy." Nick kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too, Nicky." Jeff said.

"And Papa loves you, too." Nick said to Jeff's stomach. Jeff smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. He had been worried for nothing.

"Hey, Nicky." he said.

"Yeah, baby?" Nick said.

"I have an appointment tomorrow, and I wondered if you wanted to go." Jeff said, shyly.

"Jeffy. I would love to go with you!" Nick and Jeff spent the evening kissing, and cuddling.

The next morning Nick and Jeff decided to stay home from school. Jeff's appointment was around lunch anyway so there wasn't really any point in going. They stayed in bed until it was time to go. Jeff was bouncing with excitement. They would actually get to see their baby today. They waited for about ten minutes before a nurse called out;

"Jeff Sterling." Nick and Jeff stood up, and followed the nurse. After the nurse took the preliminary stuff they were left in the room to wait for the doctor. The doctor arrived moments later.

"Hello, boys I'm Doctor Ellis." the woman introduced herself. **(A/N: same doctor from Bad Boy Baby Daddy)**

"Nice to meet you Doctor Ellis." Jeff said, shaking the woman's hand. She then shook Nick's hand, and then they got down to business.

"Alright, Jeff. I'm going to do an ultrasound today to see how far along you are. Based on the size of your stomach already. I'd say your about four months along, or about two and a half with twins.", She said, as she set up the ultrasound machine. The last part gave Nick pause. He thought back to a conversation he'd had with his mom, when they first found out he was a carrier.

"When you get pregnant, Nicky always ask if it's twins. Multiple babies run in our family. I'm a twin. Your father was a twin. Multiples, Nicky. Always check if it's multiples."

"Twins run in my family." Nick told the doctor. "Both my parents were twins, and my older sisters are twins."

"Oh, we still needed to tell Natalie and Natallya about the baby! Or babies, which ever it is." Jeff said.

"Alright, Jeff this is gonna be cold." Doctor Ellis warned. She squirted the gel on Jeff's stomach. She started moving the wand around on his stomach.

"And it appears, that it is indeed twins. Congratulations, daddies!" Doctor Ellis said. Jeff looked at Nick smiling. Nick smiled back. Two babies! They were gonna be daddies! Nick couldn't be happier, or …..more terrified. It would be okay though. As long as he had Jeff nothing could touch him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So it's twins?!" Kurt asked Jeff excitedly as they were changing for gym.

"Yeah. Nicky and I couldn't be more happy." Jeff said smiling. "In a couple weeks we'll find out genders. I'm so excited!" Kurt smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm. Neither boy noticed that their was someone else in the locker room.

"_So Sterling's just another knocked up little fag." _the boy thought. "_We'll see how long that lasts."_ The boy left, quietly so as not to alert Kurt and Jeff someone had heard them.

"So Nick's excited?" Kurt asked, completely oblivious to the fact that soon everything would start to fall apart.

"He was so happy, Kurt. Honestly, I haven't seen him smile that big since our first date.", Jeff said, smiling.

"And the morning sickness is getting better?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Doctor Ellis gave me some medicine to help with it." Jeff said. The bell rang.

"See you later, Kurt!" Jeff called, as he ran out the door toward his next class. When he got there Nick was waiting for him.

"Hey, babe." he said, giving Nick a kiss.

"Hey. How's everything going?" Nick asked.

"Good." Jeff said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Good." Nick said smiling back.

Two weeks later, and it was finally time for Nick and Jeff to find out the genders of the babies. Jeff looked at his phone. It was time to go.

"Nicky! Come on we gotta go!" Jeff called across the gym to his boyfriend. He then raced toward the locker room.

He hopped in the shower to quickly rinse the sweat off before he and Nick left. He wrapped his towel around his waist, rubbing his bump lovingly. He walked out of the shower stall, and turned to the locker room.

"So it's true, the fairy boy is knocked up." Jeff turned to see Karofsky.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Jeff asked. He backed towards the lockers more, but Karofsky followed.

"I want you and all the rest of your faggy friends to stop. Your disgusting, and your poor kids are gonna have to live with that their whole lives.", Karofsky said.

"Well, at least my kids will be loved, and not just have some ignorant asshole as a dad." Jeff said. Karofsky pushed Jeff into a locker. Jeff winced as the lock hit his back.

"What did you just say to me Sterling?", he asked menacingly.

"You heard me." Jeff said angrily. "Your an ignorant asshole. Just like the rest of this fucking town. You can't respect people for who they are. You love who you love it shouldn't matter. But to the rest of the damn world it does matter for some damn reason. But you know what I say to you and you opinion, Karofsky?" Jeff paused for a moment, then leaned right in the other boys face. "Fuck it."

Karofsky growled, and grabbed Jeff by the shoulders. He threw Jeff into the lockers on the other side of the aisle. Jeff slid down to the ground. As his world grew black he felt a searing pain go through his stomach. Almost like, a contraction?!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Jeff woke up he was in the hospital. Nick was in the chair next to his bed sleeping. He had tear tracks running down his face. Jeff tried to sit up, but was stopped by a sharp pain shooting through his stomach.

"Nicky." he croaked.

Nick stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey, Jeffy." he smiled sadly at his boyfriend. Nick's eyes filled with tears. He started sobbing.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, starting to panic. Did he lose the babies?

"Jeffy," Nick said, between his tears, "I...I don't know...I don't know how to tell you this, but...but we lost one of the babies." Jeff felt his heart shatter. One of his babies was gone. He started sobbing.

"No! Nicky, no! Wake me up, please Nicky. Wake me up." Jeff said.

"I can't baby, I'm so sorry." Nick said crying. He sat on the bed next to Jeff, and held him as the sobbed.

"Do you want to see her?" Nick asked after a while.

"Her?" Jeff said.

"It was a little girl. 10.19 inches, and 10.58 ounces, so about average for where she should've been." Nick said.

"Little Braelynn." Jeff said, sniffling.

"Braelynn Micheal Sterling-Duval." Nick said. "And Blair Dalton Sterling-Duval is still in daddy's tummy."

"Both girls?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded. Jeff smiled sadly.

"I want to see her." he said. Nick nodded. He kissed Jeff's forehead, and went to go find a nurse. He came back a couple minutes later with a nurse, and a wheelchair. They helped Jeff into the wheelchair, and he and Nick started down the hall.

When the reached the NICU, Nick paused.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now, baby?"

"I need to do this Nicky." Jeff said quietly. Nick nodded, and they continued through the NICU. When they reached the crib that said Sterling-Duval, Jeff felt his heart shatter all over again. She was so tiny.

"They said we could bury her. I already called about a coffin. I knew you'd want to do it properly." Nick said. Jeff just stared at the tiny, slightly blue baby in the crib. So many things he would never get to experience with her. All the little things, like, her asking him to play with her, or her falling asleep as he sang, or her giving him a kiss after she ate pancakes so he could taste the maple syrup on his lips after she ran away to play with her sister. All the random little things he would never get to see her do.

Nick and Jeff spent the rest of the day in the NCIU, talking and crying. Eventually Jeff fell asleep in his wheelchair. Nick wheeled him back to his hospital room, and helped the nurses get him in bed. He sat next to Jeff and tried to sleep. But Nick found he felt to uneasy to sleep. He felt like something was going to happen, and little did he know...he was right.

**So what do you think is gonna happen? Is Karofsky going to do something else? Or maybe somebody new? Or is one of our boys going to hurt themselves or each other? Leave me a review of what you think. ~Blackbird**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two days later Jeff was released from the hospital. All the arrangements had been made for Braelynn's funeral. Jeff walked around the house like a zombie. He honestly just couldn't feel anything, just numb. He ate, for Blair's sake, and he slept. It was like his body was on auto pilot. He hadn't cried since Nick first told him at the hospital. Nick was really worried about Jeff.

"Jeff are you sure your going to be okay? We can wait a few more days.." Nick said.

"No." Jeff said, as he tried to tie his tie, with shaking fingers. Nick walked over, and started tying the tie. Jeff looked at the ground, so Nick wouldn't see the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Jeffy, look at me." Nick said, softly. Jeff looked at Nick with watery eyes. "It's okay to cry, Jeffy." Jeff broke. He sobbed into Nick's shirt, and Nick just held him, running his fingers gently through his hair.

The funeral was very small. It was Jeff and Nick, Kurt, Blaine, and Elizabeth, Carole and Burt, Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury, Finn and Rachel, Quinn and Puck, and Mercedes. The rest of the New Directions had been unable to make it. The minister said a few words, and the coffin was lowered down. The coffin was covered with dirt, and then it started to rain. Jeff was crying on Nick's shoulder, and everybody else was crying as well. Nick held Jeff, as he cried, and Nick cried himself.

"It's going to be okay, Jeffy." said Nick.

"I don't want to lose anyone else, Nicky." Jeff whispered into his ear.

"I know, sweetheart." Nick said hugging Jeff a little tighter. "You won't I promise."

Several days later Nick was home with a cold. It had started the day after the funeral, and had gotten worse. Jeff was going to take him to the Doctor's if he wasn't better by Friday. Which was the day after tomorrow. Nick didn't think it was a big deal. As the day wore on Nick began to feel worse and worse. He had started coughing up mucus, and had a fever. His head was pounding like the little drummer boy had decided to visit, and use his brain as his drum. He didn't fell hungry, even though he knew he should eat, and he couldn't get enough sleep. He still felt tired even after sleeping for four hours.

When he got home Jeff took one look at his boyfriend and told him to get in the car.

"Why?" Nick whined, as Jeff helped him to the car.

"Because you look absolutely awful Nicky, and your shaking like a chihuahua.", Jeff said.

"It's cold." Nick said.

"Nicky." Jeff said, frowning. "I looked at the thermostat. You had it set to ninety degrees. It's December I know, but that's a bit ridiculous Nicky."

Nick frowned, "But it was freezing."

"And this is why your going to the hospital." Jeff said. When they got to the hospital the nurse took one look at Nick and ushered them into a room.

"The doctor will be in in just a minute." she said. She closed the door, and left. Jeff turned to Nick.

"How ya feelin' baby?" he said, brushing some hair off Nick's sweaty forehead.

"Cold." Nick said, shivering. "Jeffy?"

"Yes, Nicky?" Jeff asked, noticing that Nick's eyes seemed to be drooping.

"I love you, Jeffy. Don't ever forget that." Nick said then his eyes closed. His hand in Jeff's went limp, and the only way Jeff knew that Nick was alive was the beep, beep, beep of the heart moniter.

"Nicky!" Jeff said. "Nicky!" He pressed the call button. Moments later a nurse appeared.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?", she said.

"My boyfriend, he won't wake up. One minute we were talking then he suddenly just stopped." The nurse looked over something, and then she took Nick's temperature.

"It appears he passed out, because his temperature is so high. If we can't get it down in time he could go into a coma.", the nurse said. She bustled out of the room, to try and find something to lower Nick's temperature.

Jeff turned to Nick with tears in his eyes. "You promised me, Nicholas Anthony Duval! You promised me I wouldn't lose anybody else!" He started sobbing, "Please Nicky. I can't do this with out you. I need you, more than you know, and Blair needs you. Please, Nicky fight...for us."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jeff stood pacing the floor of his and Nick's apartment. He hadn't been to school in weeks. The only places he went were the apartment, the hospital, and the grocery store. He was to worried about Nick to do anything else. Kurt and Blaine brought him all the homework they got, but Jeff couldn't do it with out Nick.

He kept eating if only for Blair's sake. He was getting really depressed. He was starting to wonder, was there even a point to him living? For Blair living? Wouldn't it just be easier to go join Braelynn and Nick would get there most likely anyway. Then they could all be together. Every time he started talking like that though, Jeff reassured himself that Nick would be fine. Everything would be fine. The next day the hospital called. Nick's fever had broken.

Once Nick was home, Jeff started to pull away from everyone. He still ate, but he pretty much kept to himself. At school he did his work, and answered the questions teachers asked. He ate lunch in silence, even though Kurt, Blaine, and Nick tried to engage him in conversation. At home, he just kept to himself. He mostly stayed in his and Nick's room, reading.

After about a week Nick decided he'd had enough. He was going to talk to Jeff about this. He knocked on the bedroom door, when he didn't get an answer he frowned. He tried the door, locked. He ran to the living room, and grabbed his key. He unlocked the door, at that moment very thankful the bedroom door was a key lock. He opened the door, and gasped in horror...

**8 reviews before I post the next chapter. What do you think Nick saw? ~Blackbird**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jeff was laying on the floor covered in blood, a razor blade in his hand. He looked pale, almost like a ghost. Nick whipped his phone out of his pocket, and called an ambulance. After he finished that, he tried to stop the bleeding.

"If there is a God. Please, let them be okay. Take me instead. Do anything. Just don't take them."

"Why, Jeffy, why?" Nick whispered as he applied pressure to Jeff's cuts.

After the EMTs got there everything went by in a blur. Nick remembered getting in the back of the ambulance. He held Jeff's cold hand, as they worked trying to get enough blood back in Jeff's body for him and the baby. The next thing Nick remembered clearly was a nurse coming to tell him he could see Jeff after they got to the hospital. She also told him Blair would be okay. Apparently a little longer, and she wouldn't have made it.

So now Nick was sitting next to Jeff's bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Please, wake up Jeffy. I wanna see those beautiful eyes." Nick said.

"My eyes are nothing special." Jeff mumbled.

"Jeffy!" Nick, jumped up and hugged the boy, carefully.

"Where am I, Nicky?" Jeff asked, confused.

"I found you passed out in our room, Jeffy. You tried to kill yourself." Nick said, starting to cry again.

Jeff looked down as all the memories came back to him.

"Why, Jeffy?" Nick asked, quietly.

"I just can't take it Nick. Everybody leaves. I can't love someone knowing their going to be gone someday. I just can't get hurt like that again.", Jeff said crying.

"Jeff," Nick started, "knowing one day they'll be gone is what makes loving even more special. Every minute counts, and is beautiful. If you spend it with the people you love...it's perfect. You can't build walls to protect yourself from getting hurt, Jeffy, in the end it just hurts you. Braelynn wouldn't want you and Blair to join her just because you couldn't handle the hurt you were feeling. I know it hurts Jeffy, I know. But you can't keep it bottled up. Talk to me. I'm right here."

"I miss her so much." Jeff sobbed. Nick climbed up onto the bed next to Jeff, and held him. "It's all my fault. I got angry at Karofsky. I didn't protect her, Nicky. I'm her father, and I couldn't protect her."

Nick had started crying a while ago, but fresh tears started. "Jeffy, this is not your fault. You made a mistake, but Karofsky shouldn't have started it. Or he should've walked away. You did your best to protect her Jeffy. Sometimes you just can't protect the people you love. Remember when you were over at my house when we were six, and we were dancing on the couch, and my dad told us to stop?"

Jeff nodded. "I stopped, but you kept going, and you fell and broke your arm." he croaked.

"Right." Nick said, nodding. "He did his best to protect me, but in the end he couldn't. I know that example isn't the best, but it was the first one I thought of."

Jeff smiled, slightly. "I thought it was great."

"You can't blame yourself for everything, Jeff. Something's are just no one's fault."

Jeff yawned sleepily. "Thank-you, Nicky."

"Your welcome, baby." Nick said, placing a gentle kiss on Jeff's forehead. Jeff's eyes closed, and he snuggled into Nick's chest.

"Don't ever leave me, Nicky.", Jeff mumbled half-asleep.

Nick smiled down at his sleepy boyfriend. "Not until I have to, Jeffy."

"I love you, Nicky.", Jeff said.

"I love you too, Jeffy. More than anything." Nick said, and they both went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once Jeff was let out of the hospital, he and Nick decided to visit Braelynn's grave. Nick could tell that Jeff still blamed himself. He didn't know what to do to make him stop. He just told Jeff that it wasn't his fault all the time. Jeff wasn't as depressed anymore. He engaged in conversation, and wasn't putting up walls anymore. A improvement for which Nick was thankful. After that they went home, and went to bed.

Jeff looked around slightly confused. He was dressed in a tux. A door to his right opened, and he saw Nick walk in. He looked older, more mature.

"Is she ready?" he asked. Jeff opened his mouth to ask who Nick was talking about when a beautiful young women came out from through a door to Jeff's left.

"Already, Papa." she said twirling.

"You look beautiful, Braelynn." Nick said, smiling. Jeff's jaw dropped, this was Braelynn! She was absolutely beautiful. She had Nick's dark hair, but Jeff could see his hazel eyes.

"You ready to go Daddy?" she asked. Jeff nodded, still not fully comprehending what was going on. Nick smiled, "I'll see you two out there."

Nick left, and Braelynn smiled at Jeff. "Don't start crying on me Daddy, weddings are supposed to be happy."

It was then that Jeff noticed she was wearing a wedding dress. The wedding march started playing in the distance. Braelynn smiled, and started pulling Jeff out the door. Jeff walked her down the aisle, to where a man waited, smiling at Braelynn like she was the only person he saw. When they got to the end of the aisle everything froze. Braelynn turned to Jeff.

"It's not your fault, Daddy. It was going to happen one way or another. I'm so happy here, look around. Jeff looked around at the froze scene around him. He could see an older himself, next to an older Nick. All their family and friends were there. Kurt, Blaine, Elizabeth, Sadie, and a bunch of children he assumed were Kurt and Blaine's.

Their was a girl who looked like Braelynn sitting next to Nick, and a bunch of other kids. Everything looked perfect.

"I'm so happy here, daddy, but I can't stand to see you blaming yourself like you have been. It's not your fault, and I'm where I need to be. Let it go, daddy." she said placing a hand on his cheek. "Let it go." she kissed his cheek, and Jeff watched the scene grow dimmer, and dimmer.

"Jeff, baby, wake up!" He heard. Jeff blinked, in the bright light. He could see Nick standing over him, trying to make him wake up. Jeff felt much lighter than he had in a long time.

"Are you okay, Jeffy, you were crying in your sleep.", Nick asked concerned.

"I just had the most perfect dream." Jeff said, smiling.

"What happened?" Nick asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jeff told Nick about his dream, and what Braelynn had told him.

"It's true, Jeffy. It's not your fault." Nick said.

"I know that." Jeff said smiling softly. "now."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jeff and Nick were ran around double checking that everything was ready for tonight. Kurt and Blaine had asked them a couple days ago if they could watch Elizabeth. Nick and Jeff had of course agreed. It would be great practice for in a couple months. There was a knock on the door. Jeff answered, and let Kurt, Blaine, and Elizabeth in.

"Hey, guys." he said smiling.

"Hey, Jeff." Blaine said. Kurt hugged the blonde in greeting. Nick walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, guys.", he said

"Hey, Nick.", both boys said. Kurt handed Jeff Elizabeth.

"Alright. So she was just changed before we left. There's diapers, extra clothes, and two bottles in her bag. As well, as anything else I thought you could use. We shouldn't be out too, late."

"You guys, Nicky and I got this." Jeff said smiling. Kurt smiled at the blonde's optimism. Kurt and Blaine left a couple minutes later.

"Well, hello there sweetheart." Jeff cooed to Elizabeth. She smiled a gumfilled smile at Jeff. "Nicky?"

"Yes, baby?" Nick said, from where he was leaning behind Jeff.

"Will you hold her so I can go cook some supper?", Jeff asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Nick said, gently taking the little girl. She looked at Nick cuiously as if trying to decide whether or not to cry. She snuggled into his chest, and Jeff cooed at how quickly she took to Nick.

"Awww, Nicky, your a natural."

"Don't you have supper to cook?" Nick teased him. Jeff stuck his tongue out at him, and Nick chuckled.

Once supper was done it was more than obvious that Elizabeth would need a bath. She was covered in pasta sauce, and tiny noodle pieces. Jeff ran the water while Nick wiped her off a little.

"All set, Nicky." he called.

Nick walked into the bathroom. He handed Elizabeth to Jeff, who made quick work of Elizabeth's dirty clothes.

"Nicky, will you out these in the wash,please?" he asked his boyfriend sweetly. Nick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Of course, dear. Wouldn't want you to take an extra two steps.",Nick said, sarcasstically.

Jeff put Elizabeth in the bathtub, holding her with one hand, as he started washing her hair. It was very apparent that she would have Blaine's unruly curls. Though they were closer to a chestnut color like Kurt's than Blaine's choclate colored hair. Elizabeth slapped her little fist on the water, splashing Jeff right in the face. Jeff blinked, trying to get the water out of his eyes.

"Now, what did you do that for, sweetheart?" he asked, tickling her tummy, which only caused her to flail more, splashing more water.

Nick turned back from the washing machine, and laughed.

"Jeff, I thought you were giving Elizabeth a bath, not the other way around."

Jeff turned to Nick, glaring. He took Elizabeth out of the tub, and handed her to Nick.

"Well, here you try!" he stomped off. Nick blinked, surprised at Jeff's sudden mood swing. He shook his head.

"I'll see him after I finish your bath." Nick said. He washed all the sauce off of Elizabeth, and put her in a clean diaper, and sleeper. "Now, let's go see Uncle Jeffy." Nick walked back to his and Jeff's room. He knocked on the door.

"Jeffy? Jeffy, can I come in, please." He asked, lightly bouncing Elizabeth so she didn't get upset. "Please, baby. I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I really wasn't. I thought it was cute. I'm really sorry for upsetting you Jeffy."

Nick heard the door unlock, and Jeff appeared in the doorway his eyes rimmed red from crying.

"I'm sorry for over reacting Nick." he said, as he burst into tears. "It's just my hormones, and she got my hair wet, and you know how I feel about my hair, and..."

Nick pulled Jeff into a hug.

"I know, Jeffy, I know." They stayed like that until Elizabeth started crying, upset at not being the center of attention.

"Oh, is somebody tired?" Jeff cooed. He took Elizabeth from Nick, and carried her to the couch, cooing to her the entire time. He sat down on the couch.

"Nicky, can you grab a bottle from her bag?" he said. Nick smiled, and shook his head at how cute his boyfriend was. He couldn't wait until it was their baby. He smiled, and glanced lovingly at Jeff's eight month along bump. Any day now their little girl would join them, and complete their family. He grabbed the bottle from the bag, and handed it to Jeff.

Then he picked up the Wii remote, and turned on Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" Nick asked Jeff.

"Can we watch Glee?" Jeff asked, eyes sparkling.

"Sure." Nick said.

"Well, I have to see what's going to happen now that Kurt is going back to his school. I mean, can Darren really stay at that prep school, and date Kurt?"

"You know I always liked Darren's friends there." Nick said.

"Who Curt and Riker?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, they remind me of us." said Nick, smiling at his boyfriend.

Jeff gazed lovingly back at him.

"Me too, Nicky. Me too."

After the episode was over, Nick looked over to find his boyfriend asleep, with a sleeping baby in his arms. He smiled softly, and took out his phone. He quietly snapped a picture, and got up to get a drink of water. He was just about to sit back down, when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door, and smiled when he saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, guys." he said quietly.

"Hey, Nick. How was she?" Blaine asked.

"She was good." Nick said. "How was your guys evening?"

"It was great!" Kurt gushed. He started to tell Nick all about the restaurant Blaine had taken him too, but Nick cut him off when he started talking about the waiter's suits.

"Kurt, as fabulous as your evening sounds, I need you guys to take your sleeping baby, so I can take care of my sleeping babies."

"Awww, of course. I'm sorry, Nick. I get carried away sometimes." Kurt said, blushing.

"It's cool, Kurt." Nick said, smiling sleepily. He really wanted to go to bed. He let Kurt and Blaine in, and gave Blaine the bag. He, very gently, took Elizabeth from Jeff's arms, and gave him to Kurt. He walked them out, and said good night.

Nick picked Jeff up, and carried him to bed. He laid him down, and tucked the covers around him.

" 'Lizabeth?" Jeff asked sleepily.

"Kurt and Blaine picked her up." Nick assured him, as he crawled in his side of the bed.

"Night, Nicky." Jeff said, snuggling into the brunette's chest.

"Night, Jeffy." Nick said kissing his forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jeff was awoken by a tightening in his stomach. He winced at the pain, but relaxed as it went away. He shrugged it off, and rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep. The pain came back, slightly stronger, and Jeff screwed his eyes shut in pain. Once the pain stopped, he crawled out of bed, being careful of Nick. He tried walking back, and forth to alleviate the pain. He read in one of his books that it would help the labour pains.

Ten minutes later, Jeff's contractions were getting closer together still, he decided it was time to wake up Nick. He walked over to the bed, and started lightly shaking his boyfriend.

"Nicky. Nicky!" he said, softly.

"Mmm." Nick mumbled inchorently.

"Nicky, I really need you to wake up!" Jeff shined, shaking Nick sightly harder.

"What, Jeffy?" Nick mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"The baby's coming." Jeff said.

"What?!" Nick exclaimed, shooting upright in bed.

"The baby's coming." Jeff said. He bent over as a contraction tore through him.

"Okay! We're going!" Nick said. He grabbed Jeff's overnight bag from the closet, and helped his boyfriend out to the car.

When they arrived at the hospital Jeff was immediately taken to a room. They waited a few minutes before Doctor Ellis came in.

"Alright, Jeff. Let's see where we are...Your about six centimeters dialated, so you have four more to go. It should be another half-hour.", she stood, and left.

"I can't do another half-hour, Nicky." Jeff whined. Nick smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. He loved the blonde so much. It never failed to amaze him. He wished he could take the pain that his boyfriend was feeling. Still, Jeff looked perfect, all dishelved. His blinde hair sticking to his head. Jeff squeezed Nick's hand as another contraction wracked his body. Jeff whimpered.

"Shh...It's okay baby." Nick said. He pushed the hair off the blonde's forehead.

"Nicky, I need to push." Jeff said, sounding scared. Nick's eyes widened. He pushed the call button, and told the nurse what Jeff said.

A few moments later Doctor Ellis was back.

"Alright, boys looks like your baby girl's ready to meet you." Nick and Jeff smiled at each other, and Nick gave Jeff's hand a squeeze.

"Alright, Jeff. The next time you feel the need to push I want you to bare down, and we'll count to ten. Okay?", Doctor Ellis said.

Jeff nodded. A contraction came a minute later, and Jeff started pushing.

"Your doing great, baby." Nick said.

"I HATE YOU!", Jeff yelled through gritted teeth.

"I love you too." Nick said, smiling. He knew it was just the pain talking.

The next time a contraction came Jeff grabbed Nick's hand, and squeezed as hard as he could.

"I swear Nick Duval when were done here you are sleeping on the couch!" Jeff said.

Nick chuckled, "You couldn't last an hour with out me, sweetheart, and you know it." Jeff glared at him.

"I've got a head!" Doctor Ellis said. "One more push, Jeff and her head will be out." Jeff pushed one last time.

"Alright, now shoulders." Doctor Ellis said. Jeff pushed again, crying at the pain. Nick couldn't feel his hand anymore Jeff was squeezing it so tight.

"It's a girl!" Doctor Ellis said. Nick smiled softly. Doctor Ellis quickly checked her over, and wrapped her in a blanket. She took her over to Nick.

"Why don't you hold her, daddy. I have to go finish with other daddy." Nick smiled, and took the baby from the doctor. Doctor Ellis moved back to Jeff.

"Alright, Jeff we're almost done.", she hadn't looked at Jeff yet.

"I'm so tired Nicky." Jeff's voice cracked. Nick looked at Jeff he looked pale, almost white. Nick hadn't seen Jeff like that since...

"Doctor Ellis! I think he's losing to much blood!" he exclaimed. Doctor Ellis turned from the tools she had been trying to prepare. She rushed to Jeff. She started talking into a walkie talkie. Nick just stood there in a daze. A nurse led him, and the baby out. Nick still unresponsive to anyone. All he could think about was Jeff. His best friend, his soulmate, the love of his life, his forever, was dying! A little cry made Nick blink back to reality. He looked down at the baby girl in his arms. She blinked at him her hazel eyes filled with curiosity. She had a patch of blonde hair, and then she smiled at Nick. Nick started crying. Her smile looked exactly like Jeff's. He carried her to the waiting room, cooing to her as he walked. They sat there for what felt like eeternity. Him and Blair. Alone. Finally Doctor Ellis came out.

"Doctor Ellis!" Nick said, rushing to the doctor. "How is he?"

"He's alright." Doctor Ellis said, smiling at Nick. "He's very weak, but he'd love to see you two."

Nick smiled at the woman. "Thank-you, Doctor."

"Your Welcome." she said smiling at the brunette. Nick walked back to the room, fighting the urge to just sprint the whole way. Somehow he was sure the doctor's wouldn't apperciate that, and neither would Blair. He opened the door quietly, so as not to bother Jeff.

"Jeffy?" he asked quietly.

"Nicky?" Jeff said. His voice sounded small, and fragile.

"We're right here." Nick said, walking to Jeff's bedside.

"Is that her?" Jeff asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yes, this is Blair. She looks just like you, Jeffy." he said.

"Can I hold her?" Jeff asked, making grabby hands at the baby.

"For a minute then you need your rest." Nick said, sternly. Jeff pouted, but nodded. Nick handed him the sleeping baby. Jeff looked at the little girl in amazement. She was so tiny. She was beautiful, and she was all theirs'. He and Nick made this tiny little person, together, because they loved each other. After a minute Nick took her back, and put her in the crib the hospital provided. Nick went to lay on the couch, but stopped when he saw Jeff looking at him.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I want you over here with me." Jeff whined.

Nick rolled his eyes, fondly, and climbed in nex to the blonde.

"I told you couldn't last an hour without me.", he said cockily.

"Shut up." Jeff mumbled, punching his arm, playfully. They smiled at each other, sweetly, and they gave each other a peck on the lips before snuggling down in the hospital bed together.

"I love you, Nicky." Jeff said.

"I love you too, Jeffy." Nick said. And they both went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nick unlocked the apartment to let him and his little family in. Jeff and Blair had been released from the hospital and now everyone was home, and happy. He smiled as he set the car seat down in the living room. Jeff wanted to take a shower, apparently hospital showers just weren't the same. That left Nick in charge of Blair. She was sleeping for the moment, so Nick carefully lifted the little girl out of her car seat. He cuddled her close to himself. She was so tiny! She had only been here for a couple days, but Nick knew she had both her daddies wrapped around her tiny fingers already.

A few minutes later Jeff came out from his shower. His hair was sticking up all over, and he was dressed in an over sized t-shirt and boxers.

"Very classy, babe." Nick said smiling at his boyfriend.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Nick, "Shut up!"

Nick laughed. "You know you love me."

"No I don't" Jeff said fakely.

Nick smiled, and started singing, "Love me, love me, say that you love me."

Jeff cracked up laughing. "Justin Beiber?! Really, Nicky?"

Nick shrugged, as much as he could holding Blair. Blair chose that moment to wake up. She started crying, and Jeff instantly scooped the tiny girl out of Nick's arms.

"Lunch time!" Jeff sing-songed. He carried the baby over to the couch, and sat down to feed her. Nick started heading toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Nicky." Jeff called sweetly.

"Yeah, babe?" Nick called from the kitchen.

"Can you come, and get me the Wii remote?" Jeff asked, sweetly. Nick rolled his eyes, over course Jeff would ask after Nick got to the kitchen.

"Sure, sweetheart. One second." Nick called.

"Thank-you baby." Jeff called back. Nick walked into the living room, and handed Jeff the remote. He sat down next to Jeff and stared down at Blair. The little girl never failed to capture his attention. She was his world. Well, her and the beautiful man who gave her to him. His family. His forever. And soon he was gonna make it official.

**Short I know, but it's just a filler chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Also I have another story that I'm thinking of posting. It's another Niff story. It's a badboy! fic. With bad boy Jeff. I was wondering if anyone would read it? Let me know. Six reviews to post the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Two months later...

Blair was two months old now. She was the apple of her daddies' eyes. Today was Nick and Jeff's anniversary (of when they met), and Nick was planning something very special.

They dropped Blair off with Kurt and Blaine, and headed towards Nick's special place.

"Nicky, where are we going?" Jeff asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"You'll see soon enough, angel." Nick said, chuckling at his boyfriend's obvious excitement. They pulled up to a beautiful brick building. The sign on the door said, Maybelle's.

"Maybelle's! But this is the most expensive restaurant in town!" he exclaimed. Nick smiled, softly, and held out his hand to Jeff.

"Gentleman.", he said, since he couldn't say my lady.

Jeff giggled. "Why, thank you sir."

They walked into the building hand in hand. They were instantly seated. Once they were all settled Jeff looked around the restaurant, they were the only two there.

"Why is this place so empty?" Jeff wondered out loud.

Nick looked down, a bit nervous. "I may have rented it out for the evening."

"Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed, tears in his eyes, "You did this all for me?"

"Yeah." Nick said, playing with the table cloth.

"But why?" Jeff asked. Nick sighed. He stood up, and came around to Jeff's side of the table.

"I wasn't going to do this until later, but now seems like the best time." he took a breath. "Jeffy, we have been best friends for as long as I can remember you were always there for me. Then two years ago we finally figured out that we loved each other. We have two beautiful daughters together. Even if one's our guardian angel. I love you to the ends of universe and back Jeffy. You and Blair. I would do anything, be anything if meant you two being happy. I love your smile, baby. It's the thing that keeps me going everyday. And all I wanna do is wake up and put that smile on your face, everyday for all eternity. So, Jeffery Riker Sterling, will you do me the incredible honor of being my husband?"

Jeff had started crying happy tears, as soon as he realized what Nick was doing. He sat there, in shock for a moment before choking out; "Yes, of course, Nicky."

The two boys kissed sweetly, and then Nick slid the ring on Jeff's finger.

"Now, let's eat. I want to have dinner with my fiance.", said Nick. Jeff's heart thrilled when Nick said fiance. He and Nick were engaged! He couldn't think of a happier ending or a more perfect life to be living than his right now.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Several months later...

Jeff checked his reflection in the mirror, nervously. Today was the day. Today he was going to marry his best friend, Nicholas Anthony Duval. Jeff was so nervous his hands were shaking. What if he forgot his vows? Or what if Blaine dropped the rings? What if Blair started crying in the middle of the ceremony?

"It'll all be fine, Jeff." Blaine said, noticing the panicked look in his friend's eyes. "I was just as nervous when I married Kurt, but everything will be fine I promise."

Jeff took a deep breath, and blew it out. "Thanks, Blaine. I needed that."

"No problem." Blaine said, smiling.

Jeff and Blaine walked up the aisle, and stood to wait for Nick. When Jeff saw Nick he stopped brathing. Nick looked amazing. He was dressed in a black tux. His was wearing his hair natural, just the way Jeff liked it. His eyes, Jeff swore he'd never seen Nick's eyes sparkle as much as they were right now. And his smile, could light up the world. As he walked down the aisle Nick mouthed;

"I love you."

Jeff's smile grew, and he mouthed back; "I love you too."

When Nick reached the end of the aisle, the minister started.

"Dearly, beloved we are gathered here in the sight of these witnesses to join in marriage these fine young men. Jeff and Nick have decided they are willing to commit themselves to each other in marriage. A bonding that is supposed to be forever. They have written their vows for each other. Jeff, you start."

Jeff nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Nicky, we have been best friends since we were thirteen years old. You always knew that you were gay. It took a while for me to come around. Shortly, after we started dating you told me you'd had a crush on me since we were fourteen. And I just wanted to thank-you for waiting for me, Nicky. I love you more than life itself. Before we had Blair, you were the one person I wanted to have in my life forever. You have given me everything I ever wanted and more. You except my flaws, and you make me a better person, Nicky. And I could never imagine my life without you."

"Alright, Nick." The minister said.

Nick wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Jeffy, ever since I first met you I have always thought you were my guardian angel. We met when you saved me from a bunch of guys who were going to beat me up. You accepted me for who I was. You always have been, and always will be my angel, Jeff. You save me everyday, just by smiling at me, just by being there. The fact that you want to spend forever with me is over whelming. You've given me everything I ever wanted, and everything I didn't know I wanted. You always have been my one and only, Jeffy, fearlessly and forever."

"You may now kiss the groom." Nick and Jeff kissed, sweetly.

"I love you, Mr. Sterling-Duval." Jeff mumbled against Nick's lips.

"Same to you, Mr. Sterling-Duval.", Nick said. They smiled at each other, and walked back up the aisle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was two weeks after their honeymoon, and Nick was waiting for Jeff to get home from his shift at Starbuck's. He was slightly nervous, but more excited than anything. Blair was down for her nap, and Nick had spent all afternoon working on his project.

When Jeff walked through the door, Nick pounced on him, and dragged him to the living room. He set his laptop on the coffee table, which was already ready to go.

"So I made this for you, Jeffy. I hope you'll be as excited as I am by the end.", Nick said happily. He pressed the start button.

A slideshow started. It showed the two of them at thirteen. They were playing Call of Duty, and Jeff's mom had taken the picture without them knowing. The next was of them at fourteen. They had dressed up for Halloween. Jeff was Thor, and Nick was Captain America. It then moved to fifteen. The two boys were standing in front of Dalton in their uniforms, on the first day of school. Sixteen was a picture of a pillow fight that Wes had taken, and kept for blackmail purposes. He gave it to them at the wedding. Seventeen was a picture of them kissing in the rain. Jeff had convinced David to take that one. Eighteen was them at the hospital with Kurt and Blaine. Then their was Blair and Braelynn's ultrasound picture. Jeff teared up a little at that one. There was a picture of when Blair was born. Nick had convinced one of the workers at Maybelle's to take a picture of him proposing. Then their were wedding pictures. The screen went black for a minute. Jeff stood up, thinking it was over. Nick pulled him down as a new picture flashed on the screen. It was a positive pregnancy test, and the words: Due 10/14.

Jeff turned to Nick grinning widely. "Seriously."

Nick nodded. Jeff hugged Nick.

"You made me the happiest person in the world Nick. Honestly, I can't imagine anyone else in my life. You, Blair, this baby, Braelynn...You belong with me."


End file.
